


Lay Your Bets

by DeathHerself



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bets, Dancing, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Non-human, Rough Sex, Smut, Werewolf, demon, one shots, tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathHerself/pseuds/DeathHerself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante and his assistant Devil Hunter tempest have been dancing around each other for a while now, at least until Dante decides to make his move. Trish and Lady place bets on who will win this battle. Trigger!Dante and demoness OC smut ensues with some plot. Leave me a review please :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was no secret that Dante lusted after his new demonic helper. She was a spitfire like most of the females that kept him company - speaking of one busty blonde mother look-a-like and a heterogeneous eyed hot human woman - and just like them, she was not interested in him whatsoever. In fact, Lady, Trish and Tempest had ganged up on him to get him back for his seductive behaviour that had most woman sweating up a storm and dripping with lust. Not these three. Tempest had secured a chastity belt and Lady had fitted it whilst the two demonesses held him down. Did it work? No, but they got some amusement out of it, snickering and spluttering as Dante tried to go to the bathroom with the metal contraption wrapped around his dick. Tempest had not seen anything so hilarious in the time she had been away from Mundus' rule, at least until Dante's cerulean eyes bled to red and he snarled, tearing the belt away from himself - almost taking Dante Jr. With it - and finally relieving himself.

Even now, after that incident, the demon hunter was determined to get her under him, above him, in front of him. She was a hot demon, and he meant that literally - her demonic powers resided over most elements to an extent, of course, none of that all powerful nonsense, hell, half the time she couldn't even get the element she wanted; only electricity obeyed her thanks to Trish... However, the shocks packed quite a punch whenever he was brazen enough to chance a grab at her ass, the first time, he had been genuinely incapacitated for half an hour, still spasming from the powerful electrical charge. Did that stop him? No, it tempted him further. He continued to grab her ass, steeling himself for the punishments which came less frequently now, hence that he was thinking he was lucking out. This was not the case however, the demoness had simply gotten used to the gropes. Now she would simply flick her bronze hair at him and continue on her on way.

Speaking of which, Dante mused, glancing over at the female who was perched on his couch, picking dried flakes of blood from the grooves of her sword, which were usually used to contain cotton soaked in deadly poisons. Now they just irritated her, black demon blood falling to the floor in lumpy, foul-smelling globs. Her hair curled to her waist, beautiful copper and bronze, that glimmered like molten gold in the sun, or like a newly minted penny in the lunar glow. Her skin was not pale as his was, but rather like shimmering Caramel. Her eyes were the same, beautiful amber in her human form, but they changed to the most wonderful shade of red when she triggered, like the colour of fresh strawberries, he chuckled quietly.

"What's so funny?" She asked, her eyes remaining on her work, her rich, slightly accented voice ringing through the room. He had once heard her tales of almost marrying Vlad the Impaler and had assumed that she originated from - or at least, had lived a while in - Romania. He never answered her, continuing his visual undressing of those fine breasts, unbuttoning the short sleeved black sleeved silken shirt that was stretched tight around her glorious bust, hanging slack over her curvy waist, then the denim shorts that wrapped around her glorious chunky thighs - not thin, she was a sturdy woman - then those endless, muscular legs and booted feet.

The son of Sparda was more than a little surprised to have had Snakebite - her sword - embedded through his chest, pinning him to his chair faster than he could say "one hell of a party!" Blinking quickly, he glanced up to see the demoness in front of him, swirling red eyes glowing with pure demonic power, crackling with demonic lightning, whilst other parts of her were alight with dancing flames, others dripping water, her horns sprouting from her head as she began to trigger. Dante grinned at her, nodding to the door, where moonlight poured in from. This was the usual routine - go outside, beat the shit out of each other so they didn't wreck the store, watch as Trish and Lady placed bets, Then they would order a pizza and collapse on the sofa, watching whatever crap was on the tv at the time. A few easy strides and Dante was out the door, in the street with Rebellion already in his hand, a plan in his mind. Tonight would be the night that he had his hands on that sweet babe for sure, his mouth already watering at the thought of tasting her, demon side awakening, gazing at her with lustful wildness. It brought out something feral in him, something that couldn't be human if he had wanted it to be. But then, she couldn't be either.

She was right behind him, swinging Snakebite in a wide arc that clashed with Rebellion, shooting sparks across the battlefield. Muscles shook with the force that each exerted on the other, swords heating up to glow red as a snarling demoness met Dante eye to eye, teeth bared, saliva trickling down her chin as she lost her humanity and triggered. Her sword slipped and Rebellion crashed into her body, tossing her back a few feet, but rebounding from her hard demon armour. She couldn't hold this form as long as she would have liked, but hopefully it was long enough to beat him to a pulp then call dinner. Laughing gleefully, she abandoned her sword, coppery armour glimmering with long silver claws unsheathing from her hands, flexing and glinting in the moonlight. Lady and Trish had exited the store now, surprised to see the demoness having already lost her cool - it usually took a kiss for that.

"Twenty on Tem," Lady muttered under her breath, Dante sparing her a glare as the demoness rained blow after brutal blow down on him, claws clashing with his sword, her long tail whipping around her, striking out at him as he grabbed it, pulling hard until she shrieked, pulling away and holding the injured limb as it whipped around in pain. Growling softly at him, she bared her fangs once again, but did she realise yet that she was only turning him on? That he was barely holding back his own demon? Willing himself to hold on a bit longer, even as his erection strained against his jeans, he kept his control, pushing back all that hunger for her as he blocked the next swipe.

Trish grimaced at her friend, "Hate to say Lady, but I'm putting my money on devil boy today, she's exhausting herself," it was true, even as the demoness howled in fury, the cry no doubt summoning nightmares into the heads of poor children, she was clearly tiring, her strikes inconsistent and weaker now, Rebellion driving her back. As she moved in for a killing blow, her mouth open wide, trying to clamp her jaws around Dante, she fell out of her trigger halfway through the leap, only barely missing being impaled by the devil hunters sword.

God-DAMMIT. I was so close, so fucking close to ripping out the bastards throat! Damn this weak body! It would have never happened in Hell! Even as I tried to stagger to my unsteady feet, I could feel Dantes eyes upon me, mocking my weakness, so I played my final card, allowing tears to fall from my eyes, bloody and crimson - the tears of a demon. Any male would comfort a female in need, or upset, even though we were naturally brutish creatures, the possessive need could be manipulated to a T, and I knew that Dante wanted me. There was the clanging of a sword as he approached, kneeling to lift my chin to look up at him - and that's when I attacked - my teeth going straight for his throat, claws embedding themselves into his arms, mouth gnawing at the thick muscle and... Scaling? Of his flesh. Ah, he had triggered. Shit.

The demon above me purred, and vaguely somewhere I could hear Trish and Lady shouting at me, something about not letting him mark me, but I was oblivious, watching that human-demon face, with its vermillion scaling and rich crimson eyes, glowing eerily at me. My teeth sunk in further, but they were human teeth and weren't doing as much damage as I could have hoped. Instead, the demon simply laughed - a dark, deep, rolling sound that made my heart beat faster in fear - and scooped me up, ignoring the diminutive scorching blast of flames that left from me, followed by a healthy dose of electricity. He simply grinned at me, continuing on his merry way.

As Trish stopped to block him, Lady's huge rocket launcher pointed at him, he simply snarled at them, obviously not happy with the interruption to his plans as he shoved them out of the road, ignoring the rocket to his back that charred a huge leathery wing and stepping into his office. The doors slammed behind us and he tossed me onto the sofa, where I scrambled to my shaky feet, staggering away from him - again he laughed, but his posture shifted and I felt hunted, fleeing to the second floor with clawed feet beating the ground close behind me until he tackled me into his bedroom, the floor becoming the place of our mating. Sharp fangs sunk into me and, without meaning to, I simply relaxed, a natural demonesses reaction to being dominated, but I wasn't a demoness any longer, and this was Dante for Christ's sake!

"Dante! You big fucking oaf! Get off of me!" He took no notice, trailing curved talons down my body, sometimes cutting too deep and drawing blood from my skin, which was promptly lapped up, his body practically humming with need for me. I couldn't help but moan, pain and I... Well, we have a 'special' relationship. The demon went still above me as I hummed my approval of his work, giving no more resistance - after all, he was a healthy, virile male demon which just happened to be the man I was falling for. He was sweet, sassy and sexy as Hell, no pun intended. If he wanted me now, he could have me. After almost a year of this ridiculous chase, he had not given up, so my giving in seemed the most logical course of action here. Hmmm, I purred back at him as claws caressed my breasts, my silk shirt having been carefully unbuttoned and then tossed across the room to land in a pile. Heaving in my next breath, I groaned, feeling those deadly teeth made for ripping and tearing come down on my pebbled nipples, leaving a sheen of dampness across dark skin as his prehensile tongue curled around it. My own hands were not idle however, as they roamed across the thick crimson skin, feeling like worn leather - softened by ages of demon hunting - beneath my fingers.

He closed his eyes briefly as I scratched between two plates in his back, his wings stretching in pleasure as he almost became limp above me, the only part not loose and relaxed being his pulsing manhood, which was being very slowly yet roughly ground against me. It made me curious that. I had never seen much of a change between human and demonic dicks, but this by far proved me wrong... In human form, Dante would have been like any male; soft, squishy, even with all that blood flowing there, but in his demon form, he was something else. I stared at his crotch, gulping quietly as I realised the extent of what was happening - sure I had sex before, but never whilst I was in human form, and never with such a strangely shaped male. His manhood was as crimson as the rest of him, and although not plated or armoured, the skin was still much thicker as I wrapped small, human hands partially around it. The demon grunted as I stroked back and forth, feeling spine like protrusions that flexed and bent with my hand movement, but underneath the skin lay something more sinister - barbs. Most demon males had them, it was a way of making sure a female was successfully impregnated before she could escape, they were directional, and, as such, would tear and rip if I pulled away from him too early.

Without warning, Dante tore my trousers away, taking with it my underwear which had been caught on his claws, sending me into fits of giggles again as I watched him untangle the silk and lace from the deadly weapons. Propping myself up on my elbows, I gazed down between my breasts as he nestled himself in the valley of my thighs, long fingered hands stroking the skin of my outer legs whilst his hot breath cascaded down on my heat, my wetness slowly oozing out, but it never reached the outside as a long, demonic tongue invaded. Moaning in the utmost pleasure, I felt every inch of that pronged tongue exploring my insides, lapping up my juices and drawing out more. He stopped for a moment to nibble on my clit, then went back to work, building me up to a somewhat gentle climax that left me clenching weakly around his tongue, body boneless and wilting in his grasp. A masculine chuckle echoed from his throat, his voice deep and rumbling,

"I love the look on your face, helpless and sated," He laughed again, curling an arm around the curve of my back and raising my hips, kneeling against me and readying himself to enter me. "Scream for me, Tempest," without warning, all that hard, rough length was thrust into me with the force of a steam train, spines scraping against my walls and tearing a cry from my throat.

"D-DANTE!" My hands moved to his shoulder, where my fingers gripped into groves of his armour, my head tossed back, breathing leaving me in harsh pants. Man, that was only the first thrust and I was already losing it, but I took comfort in the fact that Dante wasn't much better. I could feel him twitching inside of me, his face buried in my neck with sharp fangs nipping at the flesh there. We took a moment to catch our breath, before he drew his hips back from me, but not for long as he slid in again with the slightest resistance as I clamped down on him. My lips sought out his, clashing in a mix of passionate lust and affection, tongue tangling; I didn't even care when I tasted the remnants of myself upon his lips.

He began a brutal pace, hips pistoning into my own, the wet slapping of flesh becoming the backing of our brutal affections, accompanied by the tune of our voices. I could feel myself building, pleasure flowing through me with every strike deep inside, Dante hardening further as time passed. What may have been minutes, or hours, my orgasm took over and I screeched out, body completely freezing and clamping down around my lover, but still he continued on. I could swear I was being ravaged by a wild beast as his thrusts picked up speed and force, each accompanied by a vicious snarling and the pricking of his talons into the skin of my waist. Rivulets of blood were drawn and I watched his pupils dilate, and he scented the air, thrusting once last time before he dove as deep inside me as he could with with a deep grunt. Sharp pain radiated from inside as his barbs shot out, and I cried out again to the feel of his seed spilling deep inside me, heat radiating in my belly.

We lay there for a minute, both breathing heavily as he collapsed on top of me, all that heavy armour and muscle knocking my breath out of me before he tipped to the side - tucking his wings up so he didn't crush them. Grinning at me, Dante raised a claw to my face, stroking my cheek with his thumb as we waited a few minutes for his barbs to retract. Eventually he slipped out of me with a shimmer of magic that left a naked, still grinning Dante behind in its wake, who snuggled me closer to his softer, more comfortable body. It wasn't long before I found a comfortable position with my head perched on his broad chest, breast squashed against his side and legs tangled with his and drifted off to sleep beside my lover.

Trish peeked into the room, followed closely by lady, who giggled at the couple together on the bed. Clearly they had moved whilst they slept, leaving Tempest starfished across the bed, with Dante tucked up on her, head perched on her belly, hand clamped around her hip, legs strewn across her own, pinning her to the bed. Lady grumbled quietly, taking a note out of her pocket and handing it to Trish before smiling at the lightning demon.

"Twenty says we will both be confirmed aunts in the next month," She whispered, to which Trish's lips curved upwards.

"You're on."


	2. Tango

**I've decided to turn this into a series of one shots, some smut, some fluff... BUT GET REQUESTS IN PEOPLE! I'll write pretty much anything to be honest, but here's where Vergil meets his girl... So your choices of requests can be between Dante and Tempest, or Vergil and his girl...**

**Vergil is a little OOC here, but I can't really write him any other way. Who knows what would of happened if he had not fallen into hell.**

**Devil May Cry does not belong to me, but I have a 'play room' with Vergil's name on it if it ever does :3**

**REVIEWS FEED ME! Thank you!**

* * *

 

 

The shop was relatively buzzing today with activity, though not of the demon hunting kind. There had always been something being done; cleaning, bantering, or just general chatting. At this moment was the quietest they've had all day, free from the previous bustling of Lady shouting at Dante to vacuum the floor, without Trish rearranging the alcohol in the bar. Tempest had been blasting out songs on the old jukebox, singing them at the top of her voice until they could take no more. Lady had promptly turned off the vacuum and challenged Trish to a game of pool, to which the demoness promptly dropped the bottles she was holding at that moment back on the table and joining her at the table. Dante had shoved the machine into the corner, mumbling about 'putting it away later' striding over to his mate, turning the jukebox off and scooping her up off her feet, walking with her, bridal style in his arms, to the sofa. Throwing himself down, he stretched out with Tempest wriggling herself into a comfortable position atop his lap, causing a grunt to rise from Dante's throat as she inevitably ground herself against his crotch.

As soon as they were all settled, the only noises accompanying the group being the clapping of pool balls as the two women took their shots, and the quiet murmurings of Dante to his mate as he gently stroked her hair. Occasionally, these were matched with a wide grin appearing on his face and the high-pitched giggling that told of naughty, teasing whispers instead of the loving, kind ones. Footsteps down the stairs signalled Vergil's late arrival into the peace of the main area of the shop. The blue twin had been staying a little while, trying to 'reaffirm the bond' with his brother after what had happened with the Temen-Ni-Gru tower. Instead of falling to hell as he had wished, Dante had caught his brother by the blade of Yamato, pulled him back up and smacked the shit out of him for being so stupid. And this is where the betting began. Vergil was missing his usual coat, only dressed in his dark blue padded vest, his cravat, his blue pants and his knee-high brown boots, looking as if he were going somewhere. Indeed he was.

"I'm going out," He announced as he strode passed them, "I'll be back later."

With that, he was out the door and gone.

 

* * *

 

 

Only a few moments after the blue half-demon had left the shop, Lady and Trish finished up their game, with the human woman grinning up a storm. Tempest was first to notice, the demoness cocking her head with a sly grin, she knew exactly what the demon-hunter was thinking. It was time to lay their bets.

"A hundred says Vergil gets laid tonight," Lady smirked, seeming confident in her bets, "he looks like he's on the prowl. Maybe he'll find a woman to take that stick out his ass..."

"And beat him with it," Dante chimed in with a chuckle, the women all snickered, agreeing with him, of course.

"You're on then Lady," Tempest laughed loudly, flames licking around her body at the excitement until it triggered the smoke detector and water rained down, soaking all of them, but even through the scowling, drenched faces, the competitive streak was taking over.

Lady was ready soon enough after some sleuthing as to where Vergil had gone on this warm night, she was shocked to have found that he had went to a club... But not just any club, it was a Victorian styled club that specialised in all that crap. Although he didn't seem dressed for the occasion as the website seemed to only have images of fancy suits and puffy dresses, although - with an afterthought - it mentioned any formal gear, so both Lady and Trish were decked in beautiful dresses, on Dantes tab of course. Lady was in a stunning navy blue dress and Trish in black, decked out with matching accessories and an attitude to kill. Tonight, Lady was walking away with a hundred dollars or else.

 

* * *

 

 

Vergil rejected yet another lady - if such a word could be used for these lusting, scantily clad witches - that clamoured for his attention, pushing her from his lap with a strong hand and a muttered - and false - apology under his breath. He strongly suspected that they thought they were sneaky, but you can't outwit a devil, especially a half devil with the lineage that he carried. He could smell the fake mother from a mile away, her scent of leather and lightning, with Lady's distinctive bike oil and gunpowder mixed in. The seductive, flattering dresses may confuse the eyes as to who they are, but there was no mistaking the familiar scents of those two, considering he was living with them for the moment. They obviously thought they were doing him a favour with this... Whoring.

The club was unusually packed tonight, couples of all sorts in eclectic nineteenth century clothing dancing across the floor - am echo of the previous centuries in the smooth movements of the dancers, dresses gliding through the dim lights of the room. A band was in the corner, playing a slow sombre melody with moonlight spilling steadily in behind them. A cold breeze ruffled the curtains, bringing with it a new scent, different from the other women who smelled of sex covered in foul perfume... No, this was... Animal. It reminded him of times as a child, with a fur rug in front of the fire, on which he would curl up atop and read his book, the fur tickling his feet as he shifted. Them he seen her, she was twirling with another man. She was a simple looking woman, but that only made her more attractive to him, who thought nothing of the others so coated in make-up and other products. Bronze hair, curled down to her waist, like a sea of shining waves. Her eyes were the same colour of blue as his were, but they seemed less cold, less icy, with a touch of something untamed and feral.

As the music approached the end, something in him forced him to rise from his seat and move towards her, his feet making no noise as he moved, yet she turned nonetheless to meet his gaze, smiling at him as he approached. Inside his head, in the dark recesses of his mind, his demon rose sleepily, its master allowing a temporary lapse in control as his demonic senses took over for a millisecond - blinking to hide the flash of cyan eyes - as his over-sensitised nose took in all of that scent, his ears pricking to the _thump-thump_ that was so much stronger than anything else in the room. The demon inside was instantly awake, prowling inside of him as the music began once more, a sultry tango that matched the mood as he stalked around her, a smirk on his proud face. There was something very interesting about this woman, and he knew exactly what it was from the moment he could smell her.

She allowed him to stalk around the back of her, following him with bright eyes until he met her again facing towards each other. Moving of its own accord, his hands slid into place around her waist, but she smacked them away. Whirling from him, her small, delicate hand was placed upon his chest as she strode around him, as if taking in all of his features and feeling the hardness of muscle underneath - she was sizing him up for battle.

"I know a secret of yours, son of Sparda," She whispered in his ear as she reached his back, as he spun to catch her, she spun away, enticing him with a crooked finger. As he stepped to her, she stepped back, unwilling to notice how the crowd parted for the handsome pair. Three steps and he caught her, a hand snaking around her waist, the other clasping in hers, whilst the the females other dainty hand rested upon his shoulder. They danced then, matching steps perfectly, bodies meeting from chest to hip as he leaned down to her and, smirking, muttered in her ear.

"And I know a secret of yours, wolf," before she could question, the music rose and he spun her away from him, catching her hand and spinning her back and under his arm, chuckling at the dark expression on her face and the bared teeth that the audience seemed to miss. Vergil had not had a dancing partner quite so... Practised in many, many years, and considering the dangerous nature that only the pair knew of, it was an exciting hunt to him.

They met once more, stepping around the hall in a series of quick stepping turns, never becoming dizzy as they levelled gazes, each knowing that the other was capable of gutting them there and then, but the irresistible draw of danger bringing them closer as well. Spinning her again as he moved forward in graceful steps, he yet again whispered, knowing she would hear him.

"These ladies and gentlemen are expecting a show, no need for violence, my lady," His voice was husky as she purposefully missed a step, pressing closer to him with a wicked grin and a quiet apology, but the crowd seemed not to notice the slip, continuing to watch in enamoured silence, the rejected women glaring at the newcomer, so pale and bare. Envy is an evil beast indeed.

Sweat had begun to trickle down her back, she could feel it become uncomfortable, even with the powder supposedly to stop that, but with the demons heated gaze, the temperature in the room seemed to have gone up marginally. Of course, he was not without his share; his forehead was beginning to shine with a thin layer of sweat as he spun her again, but this time stretched at arms length as they circled like the predators they were, the tango coming to its crescendo as he reeled her in once then bowed her back low. Her waves of hair caressed the floor as her head tipped back, and he leaned in to let out a hot breath upon her throat, inciting a shiver from the woman. There was pure silence for but a moment before the crowd roared and he brought her back to vertical, bowing once before his lady took him to the door.

"I'm afraid I must go now, the moon calls," She smiled, gesturing to the rising moon in the sky, full and creamy pale in the velvet darkness, "Will I see you again?" Her head tipped to the side in the most endearing fashion as he watched her.

"If you wish, my lady," he took her hand and bowed over it like a true gentleman, grazing the backs of her knuckles with soft lips. She laughed, a hearty, but lovely sound, bringing his face up to her by placing both hands on his cheeks and planting her lips on his. For a moment, Vergil didn't respond, too shocked by her outgoing move until he caught on and kissed her back - a long, but somehow chaste kiss. When she separated from him, her cheeks were flushed and she was panting ever so slightly. Vergil was better off, a superior smirk across his face as he realised that on this night, he may have found someone else to call his old mansion home.

"I'll see you again, Sparda!" She called as she scurried away into the night, long dress flowing. He never noticed until now, it was cerulean, with embroidered gold around the edges. How ironic.

Realising he was standing around like a love struck fool, but a memory from his childhood hit him, his mother gently stroking both his and Dante's hair as she explained something to them,

"There comes a time in even the most hardened devils life, where they wish for a companion to chase the lonely years away,"

How true it was, and maybe, just maybe, he had found that companion.

 

* * *

 

Lady forked over the bills to Tempest, who was grinning like the cat who got the cream as Vergil walked in, smelling of woman, and with the slightest touch of pale lipstick upon his lips, but not the scent of sex. So, after much debating over this, Tempest decided it was still a clear winner - no sex, no win. She celebrated by calling in pizza, the biggest they had, everything on it (except olives) and they ate. Even Vergil, who told them time after time how much he abhorred greasy food, nibbled on slices, a small smile gracing his features.

 


End file.
